In the case of vertical power semiconductor components, for example MOSFETs and IGBTs, a source or emitter electrode and a gate electrode are arranged on the front side and a drain or collector electrode is arranged on the rear side. The semiconductor component is normally supplied as a component of a packaged semiconductor device. In order to improve the functionality and reliability of the semiconductor device, it is possible to improve the semiconductor component and/or the housing and also the production methods thereof.
In the case of vertical semiconductor components, in particular in the case of vertical power semiconductor components having a low blocking capability, for example less than 100 V, the thickness of the semiconductor body is an important influencing variable for the component resistance. In one approach, the on resistance and the losses are reduced by reducing the thickness of the semiconductor body. This is normally carried out by means of a thinning by grinding process. However, this process has the disadvantage that higher losses of yield may arise since cracks may arise in the semiconductor body or the semiconductor wafer may even be broken.
DE 103 24 751 discloses a semiconductor structure with an additional stabilization layer. A stabilization layer made of metal and/or passivation material is applied on the front side of the semiconductor body prior to the thinning by grinding method. The stabilization layer improves the mechanical stability of the semiconductor structure during the thinning by grinding method and reduces the losses of yield.
The reduction of the chip volume is compensated for by the stabilization layer, so that the total thickness of the component remains approximately the same. The semiconductor material having poor electrical conductivity is thus replaced by the metal having very good electrical conductivity and the electrical properties and also the thermal properties of the semiconductor component remain unchanged.
There is still a need, however, to further improve the functionality of the packaged semiconductor device comprising a thin vertical power semiconductor component and to further simplify the production method.